


Close Your Eyes and Think of England

by Melpomene_Muse_of_Tragedy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dissociation, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vengeance Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melpomene_Muse_of_Tragedy/pseuds/Melpomene_Muse_of_Tragedy
Summary: Dream takes Technoblade up on his offer to let him crash at his house.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 514





	Close Your Eyes and Think of England

"Wait, Wot?”

“Look I was trying to distract him and I started riffing and one thing lead to another and then I made fun of him for being homeless and then I felt bad about it and when I made the offer I didn’t think he would take me up on it”

Tommy could tell Technoblade was under a lot of stress when he completely neglected his punctuation, a serious crime for an ex-English major. Tommy forced himself to take a deep breath. He’d been trying to learn to do that before he spoke to allow some time before his thoughts became words.

“So what are we going to do then?”

Techno signed through his snout, leaving a momentary cloud of steam.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?!” Tommy shouted. Techno slapped a paw over his mouth.

“Will you keep your voice down, he’s right upstairs!”

Tommy clamped his teeth shut even behind Techno’s paw and nodded.

“He’s up there. You’re down here. There’s no reason for Dream to come down here. Just keep your voice down, go to sleep, and we’ll all get out of this in one piece.”

Techno took his hand back. Tommy licked his lips, then wished he didn’t when he tasted bacon. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about the fact Techno tasted like that, or the fact he knew that.

“So we’re just having a fun little sleepover with the man who wants my head on a spike, are we?”

“Yes. Yes, we are.”

* * *

Tommy lay on his bed in the dark, staring up at the bare stone ceiling. He’d been listening more in the last few hours than he had over the entire last year. He heard Techno offering Dream a glass of warm milk and cookies (which was kinda rude because Tommy had been living under Techno’s floorboards for weeks and he’d never been offered any) and make up a new bed on the first floor for him before retreating to the loft.

After that, there was a lot of silence and the occasional sounds of the bed creaking as Dream rolled over. Tommy knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep with his tormenter on the floor above, but apparently, Dream wasn’t having a lot of luck drifting off to Dreamland himself.

Was that ironic? Tommy felt like he had been told this in English class, but he hadn't felt the need to listen since he was English enough as it was.

It probably was though. He was English so he should know.

A low rumble pierced the uneasy silence. Tommy cringed so hard he fell out of bed, convinced that Dream had lit up a block of TNT and his guts were about to decorate the walls.

He pushed himself up on shaking arms just in time to roll under the bed to escape a second, even louder rumble. Tommy curled up into a ball and covered his head, bracing for the worst.

Around the fourth time he heard it Tommy finally realized what was going on.

Dream was snoring. Loudly.

He crawled out of his hiding spot and looked up at the trap door leading to the cow/to-do list room. Before he had time to even begin to think things through Tommy was already scrambling through the hole and climbing up the ladder to the first floor.

It creaked twice, making his heart skip each time, but the snoring continued. Tommy stepped down and there **he** was. The big man himself, slumped sideways in the narrow white bed, still wearing his oversized green hoodie and jeans.

Tommy glanced around, looking for a weapon, but Techno had started keeping all of his blades locked in his ender chest since he moved in. Something about not leaving them around for children to play with, which didn’t make any sense because there weren’t any children around.

Even if Tommy had a weapon that could one-shot Dream with; he’d only reappear awake and angry beside him a few seconds later. Tommy wouldn’t even have the satisfaction of taking one of his lives before he became a cloud of red mist. 

But that was his struggle in a nutshell. He was a hero trying to take down a god. It was possible, surely, but not something he could brute force his way into. (A lesson he seemed to never fully take to heart.)

There had to be something he could do though. Some small bit of revenge to say “yeah, I’m here, and I know you know I’m here, but you can't do anything about it because this is Techno’s house and he’s the only guy on the server you can't afford to make an enemy of.”

He could put his hand in some warm water and make Dream pee himself! Or put shaving cream in his ugly shoes, oh, oh! Or draw a dick on his face!

His face…

Tommy’s mouth fell open as it clicked that a golden opportunity had landed in his lap. He carefully tiptoed over to the side of the bed. Dream’s ever-present porcelain-white mask had ridden up over his forehead, leaving his mouth and nose exposed.

Tommy felt like he should think it was weird that Dream slept in that thing, but he didn’t. it was perfectly on-brand for him. Dream seldom let his guard down. Always slathered in netherite and hidden behind baggy clothing. He ever gave any of his secrets away for free.

This time he didn’t have a choice.

Tommy very carefully pinched the most askew side of Dream’s mask between his thumb and pointer finger. He wasn’t sure how it was secured in place, but it slid off when he pulled on it. Tommy held his breath, his heart pounding so hard against the inside of his ribs that it hurt.

Messy golden-blond hair fell in every direction, framing a face that… looked completely normal. Tommy leaned closer, searching for a face disfiguring scar, or a massive birthmark, tentacles, horns, something!

But, no. Dream just looked like a sorta handsome dude, with a bit of baby fat in his cheeks and the beginning of worry lines starting to make a permanent mark on his brow.

His mouth hung partly open, showing off his flat front teeth and normal-sized canines. He was even drooling a little in his sleep. 

Tommy stood there holding Dream’s mask in both hands, slowly processing what he was seeing. He almost started screaming ‘what was the bloody point of wearing a mask when you look like you belong on the fucking Disney channel!’ but had enough self-control to keep that thought inside where it belonged.

Besides, the answer was obvious. The reason why Dream’s face was worth hiding was that it was Dream’s face. He made knowing what he looked like a commodity by denying it to all but his most trusted inner circle.

And Tommy, as of now.

This wasn’t enough. Not for how golden of an opportunity this was. If Dream had gone to the trouble of hiding his face that well, there had to be something about his body he would rather not have anyone know.

Tommy rested the mask on a nearby brewing stand and reached for the hem of Dream’s hoodie. He pushed it up inch by inch until he was blocked by Dreams arms. Tommy had been using all his attention to try to make his movements as smooth as possible; so his first hint that he was in for his second surprise of the night was when his hand brushed against a far firmer belly than you’d expect from his silhouette.

Tommy closed his eyes. He knew Dream got a lot of exercise in his daily routine of running around trying to find the most ominous spot he could occupy, but he was more dexterous than strong, relying on his brains just as much as his brawn.

Tommy opened one eye to peek. Even in his low light, it was obvious Dream was sporting a solid 4 pack with the shoulders to match.

Tommy hung his head in defeat. There was no getting around it. Dream was hot. He was an indisputably attractive person. So far out of his league that he might as well have asked a member of the cheer squad to prom.

This wasn’t fair. This absolutely wasn’t fair. First Dream got to be the most powerful person and now he was also the hottest person? What had he done in a past life to deserve that? Save a hundred orphans?”

Tommy started sulking away until he realized there still might be one place Dream was lacking. A place where asserting dominance other others could be seen as compensation.

Tommy could find out if that was true, but it came at a high cost. He would have to first witness that much of Dream, then find a way to convince the others it wasn’t just him guessing without admitting how he had gotten that information. 

There was a likely chance he’d just end up carrying that fact to the grave and only ease his curiosity

…And he was extremely curious now.

Tommy unbuckled Dreams one rung at a time until he had it open. After that, the button and fly didn’t have much resistance to offer.

Tommy barely contained a yelp of laugher when he saw that Dream was wearing a lime-green pair of boxers with an all-over print of his face/mask.

Of course, Dream would always wear his merch, even down to the details no one should have known about.

It was too late to back down now though. he had to see what the big man was packing, he had to.

Tommy slid down the waistband of the gigantic ego trip to find that Dream’s ego was not the largest organ in his body.

“Fuck me..” Tommy hissed between his teeth. He should just tie a lead around his neck and offer the other end to Dream because Big D lived up to that nickname.

Then as if to add insult to injury, his fumbling with a sensitive part of a sleeping man’s body had its predictable effect, forcing Tommy to witness exactly how much Dream was packing.

This was officially the worst day ever, he didn’t even need to see it through to tea time to know that, -and that Included the day he was exiled.

Dejectedly, Tommy tried to fix Dream’s clothing, only to be halted by the exact erection that has crushed his belief in a moral universe.

And that was when Tommy realized he hadn’t heard Dream snoring since he had first claimed the ladder from his bunker.

“Toooommy?”

The sing-song way Dream drew out his name, never failed to make Tommy’s blood turn to ice.

“You worked so hard for that. Are you sure you want to put it away so soon?”

Tommy squealed loud enough to make up for Technoblades lack of such utterances. He tried to pull his hands away, just as Dream snatched his wrists.

“I _cannot_ believe you have the _nerve_ to hide from me for weeks. Then, the moment I let my guard down, you start undressing me in my sleep?!”

Dream yanked on Tommy’s wrists again forcing him off his feet and into the narrow bed with him. With a lack of other options for where his legs could go, Tommy ended up inevitably straddling Dream.

“You… you!” Tommy stammered, overcome with the indignant rage that was his usual escape from the pants-wetting terror the server admin provoked in him. “That was a trap! You weren’t even actually asleep, were you? You were just pretending to lure me out!”

“What?” Dream snapped. “Are you really trying to change the subject right now? It doesn’t matter if it was a trap or not! You wanted to see my dick and did everything you could to get a good look at it.”

“But it wasn’t like… like that!” Tommy insisted. “It was curiosity! It was just honest curiosity! Come on Dream, haven’t you ever snuck a peek at the guy next to you in the loo and compared sizes?”

Dream rolled his eyes, making Tommy momentary wonder how many times he’d done that under his mask.

“Please Tommy, we both know it wasn’t about comparing yourself to just anyone, it was about comparing yourself to _me_.

Dream released Tommy’s wrists only to grab his hips instead, dragging the boy closer.

“Why don’t we do a proper comparison then? But, I’ll have to get you hard for a proper one… unless of course…”

Dream made embarrassingly short work of unzipping Tommy’s pants and pulling his briefs out of the way.

“-you’ve been nursing a raging boner ever since you started touching me.” Dream finished, a predatory grin filling his face.

He wrapped his fingers around Tommy and himself, earning a whimper and a chorus of “no, no, no, no, no!”

Tommy looked, of course. He had to. That was the reason he was even in this mess. Dream was bigger, but the comparison wasn’t as un-favourable as he feared. He thanked Aphrodite he had been an early bloomer.

“I’m disappointed Tommy, You’ve gotten so pathetically desperate for my attention that you’ve let yourself become predictable.”

Tommy’s cheeks burned like he had just fallen into lava, but his anger carried him through the embarrassment.

“It’s only because you used me! You tried to make me feel like you were the only friend I had left! You drove a wedge between me and the people I love and replaced them with yourself!”

Dream leaned back in bed, stroking their combined dicks with the lazy pace of a dude whose parents were out of town and had no chance of getting caught. 

“That’s not true Tommy,” Dream purred. “You and I both know that you’ve been obsessed with me since the day you joined the server. The very first thing you ever did was try to catch my attention by being as loud and obnoxious as possible. You started breaking rules just because you knew it was my job to enforce them. You were so fucking dedicated to demanding every second of my attention that you made my life revolve around keeping you in line.

Tommy wasn’t sure when he started hyperventilating, but he only noticed when Dream grabbed a fistful of his hair and his breath caught.

“All I did was give you back the favour you paid me,” Dream continued. “A bone-deep obsession with this little game of ours. But I think this war has caused enough collateral damage, don’t you? You have to know that If you stay on this path with Techno, you’ll end up destroying everything you fought for, he’s been pretty explicit about that.”

“No. We’re working together. We’re business partners.”

“Yeah? And what are you bringing to the table Tommy? Because Techno only wants one thing and it’s a crater where your home used to be. I don’t like la’manberg but I tolerate it as long as I get what I want, but Techno’s too high and mighty to settle for a compromise, but you and I? We can sort this out just between the two of us, no one else has to die.”

Tommy swallowed the mouth full of saliva that had been pooling around his tongue. This wasn’t fair, how could he be expected to negotiate when he could feel Dream’s arousal pressed tightly against his own. He could feel the heat pouring off their partly undressed bodies. The windows in the cramped room were starting to fog up as the arctic climate clashed with fire inside Tommy’s lower belly.

“H-how exactly do we sort this out?”

“You know how, Tommy,” Dream murmured. He leaned up and pressed his lips to the shell of Tommy’s ear. His lips parted and the teeth that had seemed perfectly normal a moment ago sent shockwaves down Tommy’s spine. “You need to give me what you’ve been teasing for months. You’re complete submission.”

“Never!” Tommy hissed, “I won’t bow to you, Dream. Not even to spare my last life!” 

“Oh Tommy, Tommy, Tommy Toooomy… You’ve still got me all wrong. I don’t want to be king, I never have. No, the submission I want out of you takes place on your back, not your knees.

“Wh-what?”

“You heard me.”

Tommy stared down into Dream’s emerald eyes. Searching for any sign that he was joking, but finding only a single-minded focus that made his heart do a weird fluttering thing.

Dream licked his lips, cutting right to the chase. “Just a few minutes of laying back and thinking of England and this can all be over, the infighting, the betrayal, it will end here in this bed.” 

“Jesus Christ, Dream I can’t believe you’re even suggesting this, Tommy hissed back, but there was a certain amount of righteous indignation that should have been in his voice but wasn’t. 

“If you have a better way to settle this I’d like to hear it. Because I know you won’t stop being a thorn in my side until I give you more Dream that you could ever handle, and I won’t be satisfied until I’ve taken something from you that can never be replaced.”

Tommy couldn't even pretend to not know what Dream was on about now. “That’s all you want then, is it? First, you steal my discs and now you want my V-Card? That’s what all of this was about?”

“That’s always what it’s about Tommy. Sex, money, power. The first two are just versions of the last.”

Dream moved his hand and Tommy grabbed his wrist stopping him from letting go. Dream tilted his head to the side, his passive grin saying more than the bullshit he had been spouting a second ago.

“Fine. Fine! Go ahead! Do whatever sick, depraved thing you’re aching to do to me! If it will make you fuck off for good.”

Dream laughed, not his hysterical tea kettle laugh that Tommy couldn't help but giggle along with, but a low rumbling chuckle that would send all the feral wolves in the forest yapping. 

“Scout’s honour,” Dream promised as his hands started roving all over Tommy's trembling form. “I won’t so much as touch you after tonight… unless you ask me nicely,”

“Wh-why the fuck would I do that?” Tommy muttered, his voice cracking as Dream rolled them both over and laid him out on an ivory mattress that, like Tommy, would never recover from what Dream was about to do to it. 

“Why indeed…” Dream mused as he finished pulling Tommy’s beige cargo pants off and dropped them by the bed.

Unheard by both of them, a window slammed open on the floor above, followed by two hooves landing in the crunchy snow.

Tommy tried to take Dream’s advice, settling in and closing his eyes. Trying to picture himself anywhere else. Back in his old house, building a cobblestone tower, or just watching the sunset over the frozen arctic hills.

Dream didn’t seem to mind Tommy drifting off. He sat up and grabbed a potion from one of Techno’s brewing stands, glancing at it just long enough to make sure it wasn’t something that would do more harm than good.

“Fire resistance? Interesting…” Dream mused, tipping the glass container over and spreading the thick liquid out over his fingers. He nudged Tommy’s legs open and pressed his middle and pointer finger into the semi-willing body under him. 

“It’s hot,” Tommy complained.

“It issssss….” Dream agreed, dragging out the last syllable in childlike glee at this discovery. Tommy pursed his lips together. The terms of their deal meant he had to endure this, but he’d promised nothing about putting on a show for this depraved lunatic.

_‘Leicester, Stafford, Chester, Oxford, Manchester, Derby, Cambri-’_

Tommy’s attempt to recount all the counties in his homeland was rudely interrupted when Dream curled his fingers inside him, triggering some kind of fireworks reaction in his body complete with lights dancing before his eyes.

“Huunnnguhaaaaahhaaa!”

Tommy could produce a wide variety of sounds when he needed them, but that garbled half-moan half-cry was a new one even on him. 

“What was that?” Dream teased, “I get it feels good, but try to keep your soul inside your body.” 

“Will you just quit it with the fucking foreplay?” Tommy snapped. “I’m not some woman you need to handle gently lest you offend my delicate sensibilities!”

“You could just say you like it raw,” Dream observed.

“Yes, Dream. I want you to raw me,” Tommy snarked sarcastically, not taking into consideration that Dream’s dick was one hard trust from doing just that.

A smile slowly spread across Dream’s face, as fixed and hollow as the one painted on his mask. He took one wrist in both hands and pinned Tommy to the bed.

Then he did ‘just that’.

Tommy yelped and twisted underneath Dream, but it was far too late for second thoughts. Tommy understood now why Americans used the phrase ‘popped cherry’ because he felt exactly like an innocent ball of fruit that had just been pierced through its core.

“F...fuck...” Dream moaned, taken aback by the friction and tightness closing his cock in a vice-like grip. 

“Wh-what… what’s the matter big D? To tight for you?” Tommy teased through borrowed breaths.

Dream Licked his lips. “Y-yeah… I guess this means you won’t be getting things your way this time.

Dream passed Tommy’s wrists to his left hand, grabbed the potion bottle and pulled his dick out just long enough to replace it with the narrow nozzle. He boosted the youngster's hips up with one knee so the liquid poured into him.

“The fuck! Get it out, get it out! Dream, this wasn’t part of the deal!” 

Dream tapped the base of the bottle, making sure every last drop had trickled out. As the potion took effect Tommy started feeling far less concerned about the bottle in his ass than the liquid heating up his insides. This felt like the time he had snuck a sip of whisky from the alcohol cabinet but from the wrong end.

Dream pulled the bottle free and dropped it on the floor. The empty glass shattered but Tommy could hardly hear it over the pounding of his heart. Dream lined himself up and took Tommy again. The slick potion easing his way in, leaking out around the sides until he was finally balls deep in the lithe teenager. He stilled, feeling beads of sweat roll down his neck and back.

Tommy looked up at him, crystal-blue eyes full of unshed tears. 

“Does it hurt?” Dream whispered. 

“N-no…”

“Good. I want you to enjoy this.” 

“Wh-h-”

Before Tommy could finish processing what the flying fuck Dream meant by that. Dream grabbed his mask and hid his hungry eyes and predatory grin behind the inscrutable features.

Tommy almost laughed, but it came out more like a strained gurgle. The simple black smile and button eyes had come to represent the false sense of companionship and security Dream had tried to trick him into feeling.

A literal happy face plastered over the dark twisted truth underneath.

And then the bastard scooped him up into his arms, cradled him like a newborn puppy, and proceeded to screw his brains out.

Tommy grabbed two huge fistfuls of Dream’s hoodie, his back aching up further with every clap of Dream’s hips against his backside. More of the potion leaked out onto his inner thighs. Tommy couldn’t help but feel like that one must have been a dud, because his insides were on fire.

 _‘Fucking, cunt’_ Tommy thought bitterly. Dream had never intended to get this over with. All that bullshit about him wanting submission was only more half-truths. Dream wanted Tommy to obey him, but what was infinitely worse than his domination, was his insistence that his domination be enjoyed.

Even now Dream was focused on switching up his pace and positioning, not content to let Tommy disassociate his way thought this. He didn’t quite understand what Dream was getting at until the tip of the unfairly large intrusion rubbed up against whatever weak spot inside him made this torture somewhat understandable. Tommy caught his breath the sudden

“S-stop, Stop!” Tommy yelped, pawing feebly on Dream’s back with both fists. “I don’t want to like this! Just finish and fuck off!”

“I don’t do things like that Tommy. You’re my partner. We’re finding this pleasure together.”

“I’snot what you said -aha- w-hhat you said Be-before.”

“Before I didn’t know how cute your little moans were.”

To make his point, Dream quickened the pace, sacrificing some depth to focus on that one spot.

Tommy tried to bite his tongue, hold his breath, anything. But he wasn’t used to keeping his voice to himself.

“Mmmahhhaaaa… Fuck!”

Dream chuckled so low it was almost a purr.

“Yup, those are the ones.”

Tears slowly leaked from the corner of Tommy’s eyes, pushed along by the aftershocks of each of Dream’s thrusts. He wished he didn’t hear the sounds he was making. Each exhale came with another gasp or whimper. As if he was faking it to put on a show. 

And worse of all, each time one of Dream’s strikes hit home, the fire in his gut burned hotter and twisted tighter.

He was going to cum. He was going to cum from getting fucked in the ass by Dream.

A sob worked its way into the chorus of moans, but Dream didn’t seem to notice or care. Tommy couldn't see his face but from the laboured breaths he was hearing Tommy dared to hope this might end soon.

 _‘He’s waiting for me. He won't cum until I do,’_ Tommy realized. He closed his eyes, allowing himself for the first time to fully sink into the bed underneath him, to feel Dream holding him and the magnitude of being thoroughly touched after months spent all alone. 

For weeks after Tommy would suffer in the knowledge that when the moment came, he wasn’t cursing Dream or nursing his resentment, but whimpering his name instead.

“Dre-Dream..”

Dream rode it out a little longer, watching Tommy experience his first full body orgasm from behind the shield of his mask. He bucked his hips, intent to not spill a single drop while Tommy had cum all over his own belly. It was good, but his mind was occupied replaying the sound of Tommy climaxing with his name on his lips. 

Dream released Tommy’s wrist and sat up, waiting for his heart rate and breath to return to baseline. Soaking in the afterglow, paying little mind to the slow creep of self-hatred that Tommy was sinking into.

_‘I’m a whore, aren’t I? I put up with all that suffering and for what? To open my legs to that MONSTER and end up his little bitch anyway.’_

“Tommy…” Dream murmured, failing to snap the younger out of his spiral. So, he tried again but louder, “Tommy!”

“Wh-what?” Tommy stammered. 

“Look at me,” Dream insisted.

Tommy turned his head and glanced in Dreams direction. 

“That’s not you... that’s just your mask.”

The door to Technoblade’s house slammed open. The seven-foot-tall piglin hybrid loomed in the doorway. Wearing his fur-lined cloak over a pair of flannel pj’s. 

“Are you two done yet?” He complained.

“Techno!” Tommy yelped. He tore himself away from Dream, rolling off the bed and struggling to get his clothes on.

“Weren’t you upstairs?” Dream asked as he buckled up his pants.

“I was, but then my beauty sleep was rudely interrupted by you two breaking the ‘no sex at slumber party’ rule.”

“You… you heard?” Tommy stammered, still struggling with his pants. He glanced up and Technoblade caught his eyes. 

Techno nodded, “I listened long enough to decide things were mostly consensual and dipped.”

“M-mostly? Mostly!” Tommy stammered. 

Technoblade shrugged as he strode into the house like he owned the place… because he did.

“You knew I was right upstairs Tommy, but you didn’t call for help, so...” Techno left it there, heading toward the ladder to the loft. He paused with his hand on the rung and looked back at Dream.

“Are you going to take him with you?”

“That was the plan,” Dream admitted.

“Any objections Tommy?”

Tommy found his mouth had gone completely dry. He stared desperately at Techno, hoping his eyes might convey what his tongue refused to say.

“Welp, I think that settles it!” Dream interrupted. He grabbed Tommy around the middle and tossed the unfortunate boy over his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, I'll be sending you a bill for all the golden apples he ate,” Techno grumped.

The last glimpse of Techno Tommy caught was a flash of red and white as the door closed behind Dream and a cry of “Who broke this potion bottle all over the floor! This is going to take ages to sweep up!"


End file.
